datalinksfandomcom-20200213-history
UK - Office of National Statistics
"Free access to data produced by the Office for National Statistics, government departments and devolved administrations." Datasets Census: links to lists of all standard census tables on href="http://www.statistics.gov.uk/census2001/table_list.asp" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.statistics.gov.uk/census2001/table_list.asp and an excel file available from href="http://www.statistics.gov.uk/census2001/downloads/stand_out_tab_finder.xls" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.statistics.gov.uk/census2001/downloads/stand_out_tab_finder.xls Economy: href="http://www.statistics.gov.uk/instantfigures.asp" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.statistics.gov.uk/instantfigures.asp For work on downloading a complete batch see href="http://openeconomics.net/" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://openeconomics.net/ Openness: OPEN (?) (As of 2007-08-22) Access: download via web interface with no machine automable system (layout of files is also nonstandard) Licensing: Statistics are Crown Copyright but licensed under standard PSI click-use license though may be some reservations -- see below. Details National statistics are under Crown Copyright If you want to reproduce the statistics other than for research or private study you need a 'core' (now called PSI) click-use license Some distinction seems to be drawn between reproduction (permitted) and redistribution (which includes 'repackaging') and special extra permission is needed for redistribution: "Customers wishing to repackage and/or redistribute National Statistics material in their own products or services and allow their customers to use such material should contact hmsolicensing@cabinet-office.x.gsi.gov.uk with details of their request." For census products (see e.g. href="http://www.statistics.gov.uk/census2001/get_facts.asp" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.statistics.gov.uk/census2001/get_facts.asp) state: > "A number of organisations provide products based on the Census, complementing what is available directly from ONS, and more information about licensed distribution can be obtained by emailing Census Licensing at Census Licensing. > > ONS has also granted some commercial organisations an Approved Supplier status, approving their distribution of value added Census products." This suggests census material may not be redistributed without special permission (whether in original form or recombined with other data). Thus the data available may not provide: freedom to redistribute freedom to reuse As such it fails to fully comply with the principles laid out in the href="http://opendefinition.org/">open knowledge definition. Further Details Start at href="http://www.statistics.gov.uk/tc.asp" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.statistics.gov.uk/tc.asp which states: "The information on this website is subject to the conditions of Crown Copyright, unless otherwise indicated." Crown Copyright links to href="http://www.statistics.gov.uk/copyright.asp" target="_blank" rel="nofollow">http://www.statistics.gov.uk/copyright.asp: The material featured on this site is subject to Crown copyright protection unless otherwise indicated. Using National Statistics for Research or Private Study: All the material featured on this site may be downloaded to file or printer for the purposes of research and private study without requiring specific prior permission. Where National Statistics material is being published or copied to others the following statement must be shown: Source: National Statistics website: www.statistics.gov.uk Crown copyright material is reproduced with the permission of the Controller of HMSO Reproducing National Statistics Customers wishing to reproduce National Statistics material, other than for the purposes of research or private study, require a Click-Use Licence (details on how to apply are below) and whenever such material is published must accredit the material as being from National Statistics website, including the URL, as follows: Source: National Statistics website: www.statistics.gov.uk Crown copyright material is reproduced with the permission of the Controller of HMSO Copyright of a Third Party The permission to reproduce Crown protected material does not extend to any material on this site which is identified as being the copyright of a third party. Authorisation to reproduce such material must be obtained from the copyright holders concerned other than for the purposes of research and private study. Applying for the Click-Use Licence: Follow the link: http://www.opsi.gov.uk/click-use/index.htm; Read the terms and conditions by selecting 'the core licence terms and conditions' from the Related Links and return to the link above; Select 'Apply for a Licence' Select the 'Register' and complete the registration form; Log back in to apply for a licence; Select 'Apply for a Licence' and choose the 'Core Licence' An email will be sent to you confirming that the form has been submitted and quoting your Licence number. Redistributing National Statistics Customers wishing to repackage and/or redistribute National Statistics material in their own products or services and allow their customers to use such material should contact hmsolicensing@cabinet-office.x.gsi.gov.uk with details of their request. PSI Licence (formerly core Licence)Terms and conditions can be found in a pdf document here: http://www.opsi.gov.uk/click-use/system/licenceterms/CCWPS03-00.pdf Category:civil-society Category:country-uk Category:crown-copyright Category:eutransparency Category:license-issues Category:okd-issues Category:size-large Category:statistics Category:todo-breakdown Category:uk